


To Save a Soul

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hopeful Ending, Life Debt, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco's and Harry's souls bond the moment Harry saves Draco from the Fiendfyre flames. Before any of them realises, Draco is Disapparated to Azkaban, and their soulbond—their souls—broken.





	To Save a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "unexpected" for the September Drarry discord drabble challenge and the wc restriction of 368 words. The art restriction was to use complementary colours. 
> 
> Thanks to Tomoewantsdolls and Maesterchill for the prompt and to Spaceaas for betaing ❤️

_Lov__e is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. _— Aristotle

It happens when the Aurors grab him, trying to take him away: fire, lapping at his feet, filling his lungs. Suffocating him. There’s a gasp at the back of his throat; a word trapped in a breath that won’t exit his lungs.

_ Whatʼs wrong? _ they ask. _ Whatʼs happening to him? _

Draco doesnʼt know. All he knows is that the Aurors are the only thing keeping him on his feet and that he’s—

He’s losing something. 

_ No_. No, no, no. He can’t lose it. He needs to go back; back to the Great Hall, back to the Hogwarts Gardens, back _ somewhere_, just not—not wherever they’re dragging him. 

_ No_, he tries to say, _ stop_. But all that comes out is a cry, and then he loses his voice to blinding pain when they Disapparate him away from the battlefield.

***

He’s breathing—he’s aware of that much. He’s also passively aware of his own existence, although he can’t quite pinpoint it. When he tries, the sound of raging waves in the distance seems to drown his thoughts, and he quickly gives up. 

He can’t hear. He can’t see. Space shifts around him whenever they move him from place to place, but there’s no touch that comes with it.

He can’t say he cares. He can’t say he feels much at all anymore, except…

Something’s missing.

Something’s missing, and it’s not just his senses or his consciousness.

And then—then, after what could have been minutes, days, or decades—he feels fingertips trailing over his wrist.

The sensation is so unexpected something inside him shifts. He’s been roaming, he realises: his thoughts straying from him, his mind blank. The touch feels like a path, and, without thinking, Draco follows it.

The first sense that returns is his hearing. Scattered conversations reach him: _ —Like his soul didn’t want to leave Harry Potter’s side—It must have happened during the Battle_, they say. _ A broken soulbond. _

Then his sight—the darkness of the Azkaban cell, the movement of people around him. The body beside him—curled, weak.

And then, when Harry’s fingers intertwine with his, his sense of self—his life—his soul, settling inside him like a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [@rockmarina](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated ❤️


End file.
